The Longing
by lucid-dreamerxo
Summary: Love is shared between the killer and the woman he loves. Written in first person from Eileen's POV. Mature Content. Sex, and only sex. Consensual of course. Rated M. WalterxEileen.


The Longing.  
One-Shot. WalterxEileen.  
Note: Mature Content ahead.

I had always felt the safest in my bed. The cool comfort of silk sheets encasing my body, the idea of not having to worry about a single thing other than when I'll get to sleep was relaxing. Yet my bed had never made me feel so aroused. Gentle and shaky lips were currently exploring my exposed flesh, starting from my shoulders and moving slowly down my body. Beside me was a man not totally unfamiliar to me. Walter Sullivan. I sure as hell didn't know him on a personal level, but our chemistry was amazing. Simple kisses from him were leaving my body aching with sexual heat. His soft moans when I touched him proved he enjoyed my touch equally as much. "Eileen..." I could feel his body shaking with passion as he pressed his body against me, moaning in my ear as his hips moved teasingly against mine.

"Don't stop..." I breathed as his lips sucked on my neck. I could feel the hard heat of his arousal pressing against me in the most intimate way, but not penetrating. "Walter." My voice didn't sound like my own. It was high pitched, agitated with the sweetest pleasure in the world. The last article of clothing between us was my bra. I hadn't taken it off yet, for I had always been insecure about my chest. It sounds stupid, I know, but I had never been with a man before. I looked up into Walter's piercing hazel eyes. His eyes glanced between me and my bra, as if silently asking for permission to remove the taunting fabric. With a slight whimper, I arched my back, pressing my clothed breasts insistently into Walter's large, waiting hands. His hands started groping and a satisfied moan left my lips.

As soon as my bra was off, I felt Walter's hot tongue circling one of my nipples and felt his teeth nip gently at it. While doing this, he looked up at me through half-lidded eyes. My pleasure was heightened as Walter rubbed his aching manhood against my folds. A loud moan escaped me as he rocked against my clit, his eyes determined, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips as he listened to my desperate whimpers and cries. I had never been as turned on as I was right now. I was literally dripping as Walter continued rocking against me. My head was spinning as Walter coupled his thrusts against me with passionate kisses along my body. I held my breath as he stopped thrusting. My heart began to pound in anticipation as Walter was pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses upon my most sacred area. I watched him and I was a bit surprised to find him looking up at me in return as he let his tongue run down my slit.

The eye-contact made everything all the more erotic as he repeated the action: dragging his tongue down and back up. "Walter!" My voice was taut with pleasure. I allowed my fingers to thread into his surprisingly soft hair, urging him on. I threw my head back, eyes slipping closed as I felt the blond-haired man's tongue thrust inside of me, his thumb continuing it's assault on my clitoris. "Oh my God-!" Helpless moans echoed about my room and I could faintly hear Walter's tongue stroking. I was so wet, I could even hear faint dripping with each dip of his tongue inside of me. I think I screamed as he curled his tongue inside of me, hitting a spot so sensitive I saw nothing but white. His thumb was moving even faster against the small bud of my sex. When he moaned, deep and husky, I cried out and pulled on his hair. The vibrations were so amazing I could feel my abdomen coil even tighter. Something was coming... _I_ was coming.

"Come for me, Eileen." I could hear his erotic command as he entered two fingers inside of me, his tongue moving to gently lick my clit. I was coming undone as he trusted his fingers as fast as he could (which was faster than I could ever manage.) and his tongue continued stroking me so sweetly. I found myself watching the erotic display below me. The way his long fingers dipped in and out at a fast pace. The look in his hazel eyes, so lusty and erotic... I felt helpless. And I loved every minute of it. I cried out his name, arching off the bed and into his mouth as my orgasm hit me. It was the most profound and powerful release I'd ever had in my life. I heard my lover moan beneath me, licking up what I had released as his hands were now stroking up and down my bare sides. I heard a throaty chuckle as Walter crawled back up my body. I blushed heavily as I watched my white cum dripping down his chin. Boldly, I allowed myself to sit up a bit and lick the trail dripping down his chin. His eyes smoldered as he watched me. "Don't you taste heavenly?" Walter Sullivan rasped against my ear as I whimpered at the sound of his hot voice.

With determination, I ran my fingers hesitantly down the killer's chest. I pressed him back up into a sitting position as I met his eyes, trying to look as sultry as I could manage. It seemed to be working, for Walter's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "I want... to touch you." My voice sounded innocent, even to my own ears. I had never touched a man, let alone been touched by one. Nerves took hold of me as I looked down at the most sensitive part of the male anatomy. He was bigger than I had pictured the typical man to be. He was throbbing with excitement, rock hard and stiff. As I let one of my fingers touch him, I watched Walter's face turn to a grimace, a hiss leaving his lips. Afraid, I pulled my hand back. "Is something wrong?" My voice was nothing more than a hesitant whisper. I felt relief flood me as he nodded his head no, moving his hand to grasp mine. He guided me back to him, making my hand grip him. Another moan left him as his hand guided mine up and down his shaft.

He released my hands once I gained confidence in my movements. The faster I stroked him, and the harder my grip was, the more earnest his moans were. I blushed heavily, relishing in his erotic moans as I pumped him up and down. I was dripping wet again, the idea of pleasuring him and watching his brow pinch, feeling his cock twitch in my hands as I stroked him... it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I found my hips rocking unconsciously against the sheets underneath me. "Eileen! Ahhh!" A cry caught in the blond's throat as I bent to press a kiss to his leaking tip. The precum tasted salty and masculine... it was surprisingly delicious. When I bent to take him into my mouth, a growl left the killer's lips. I looked up hesitantly, a blush coloring my cheeks as he was watching me. Surprise caught me off guard when his hips began thrusting in time with my sucks. Him being larger than average, I choked, drawing back in surprise when he let out a feral moan, thrusting a little too deep into my throat.

I pulled away from him, my eyes meeting his. "I need you... I-I..." Sullivan didn't continue as his eyes looked me up and down. I was glad my choking didn't ruin this moment. He didn't even seem fazed by my pulling away from him. His dick was still throbbing, looking even larger if it was possible. A surprised gasp tore from my lips as Walter pulled me into his lap. I could feel him pressing his tip against me, gently rocking against me like he had been earlier. "Walter! Oh God, please!" As if he hadn't heard me, Walter kept rocking his tip against my aching clit. Moans left my lips as he kept it up, his eyes watching me. I felt embarrassed: positive that my face looked ugly, twisted up in it's passion. With a sudden thrust, Walter was inside of me. We were connected. He hadn't hesitated, breaking right through my virgin barrier in one powerful thrust. I was surprised that there was no pain... only the feeling of being filled completely. "Are you okay, my love?" Walter's voice made my heart melt, as did the look in his eyes. There was still lust in his tone and in his eyes... but there was also love. A smile crossed my lips as I pressed one hand against his cheek. I nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

When he pulled out and thrust back in, I cried out, arching my back. Walter's large hands were on my hips, lifting me up and down on his cock. The penetration felt so deliciously good, heated moans left my lips with every thrust. I was glad I wasn't the only one enjoying myself. I had heard once from my old friends back in high school that men didn't tend to make much noise during sex. I was glad Walter wasn't like every other man in this case. I felt myself dripping even more with each erotic moan that left his sinuous mouth. "Eileen! Ah! You're so _tight_! So slick!" I looked down between us to watch Walter's hardness enter and exit me. There was moisture between our bodies and I could hear the wet slapping of his thrusts as he fucked me. A moan left me. This was easily the most erotic thing I had ever seen and heard in my life. I wasn't that much of a sexual person, either, which was why I was surprised that I was enjoying this so much. I knew without actually knowing that Walter Sullivan was easily the best lover I'll ever have in my life.

I could feel the tense coiling of an orgasm happening in my abdomen. If it was possible, Walter's thrusts were now faster and harder, his hips moving at an almost animalistic pace. Growls and husky moans were leaving his lips. I met his eyes, watched him in complete heaven as he watched me come undone. The coil snapped inside of me and I could feel hot liquid explode, cum dipping onto his manhood as he relentlessly fucked me. "WALTER!" As I screamed, grasped onto Walter's back helplessly, I could hear him scream in response as well. Both of us released ourselves to the throes of passion, throwing our heads back, allowing ourselves our final bucks and thrusts. After tonight... I knew I wouldn't live. I knew that the killer coming inside me was going to be the one to kill me. And when Walter mumbled a strangled, "I love you" into my ear... my heart broke. I allowed the tears that I had been holding in this whole time to fall as I whispered "I love you too." back to him.

With our bodies still joined, we looked each other in the eye. Love between a killer and his sacrifice. Stockholm syndrome at it's best. Irony was killing me softly. Reality came crashing down upon me as Walter gently lifted me off of his lap. I could feel the liquid's we'd both created drip out of me as we separated. I laid down on the bed, watching with a saddened gaze as Walter Sullivan wasted no time pulling his clothes back on. Once dressed, he walked back over to my bedside. He knelt before me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I didn't say anything as he kissed both my cheeks, and then laid a peck of a kiss on my lips. "I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you, Eileen..." No more Miss. Galvin, huh? I smiled ironically at my newfound love as he straightened back up, pulling his navy blue trench coat on. "However... I do have motives to fulfill... but when I'm done... We'll be together." Now his back was turned to me, his hand had pulled my bedroom door open. As he stepped out, I felt tears leave my eyes once more.

When my door shut, I allowed myself to fall apart. I had given myself to the only man I had ever come to love... and I was to die by his hand. I actually found myself falling asleep, willing myself to remember his promise. We would be together... I believe in him. Walter... I love you. That night, dreams of true love, and a world outside of Silent Hill consumed my mind. A perfect life. A wedding. And no Mother's.

END. (Reviews? Who knows how long this will stay up till it's taken down, eh? Haha. I just turned 18, so I'm a little busy. But Chapter six of The Emptiness is already started. Just wanted to write a quick oneshot of Eileen and Walter sex to keep you all from being too pissed at me. xD Anyway. That is all. Ta Ta! :)


End file.
